1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricants for metal working. It is more particularly concerned with cutting oil compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the practice heretofore to improve the film strength of cutting oils subject to extreme pressure by incorporating therein various compounds of sulfur, phosphorus, chlorine, metal, fatty materials, or combinations thereof. Insofar as is now known, it has not been proposed to incorporate a combination of sulfurized oil and the reaction product of a polyalkenylsuccinic anhydride with a polyalkylene glycol.